


Heart's Desire

by Khylara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Chinese takeaway leads to some interesting confessions.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 65





	Heart's Desire

John watched as Sherlock slowly stepped around the room, entranced by the music coming from him. _Beautiful,_ he thought, closing his eyes as he let the melody wash over him. He had never been a lover of classical music before; he had always found it borderline pretentious and deadly dull. But this? This spoke to his heart and sung to his very soul.

Sherlock turned to face him, stopping abruptly. "John? Are you all right?" he asked. "You have the strangest look on your face."

"What?" John asked, blushing. "Oh. No, I was listening." He smiled. "It was beautiful, whatever it was."

"Ah." Sherlock put his violin and bow away. "I could really use acup of tea."

John automatically got up and went into the kitchen. "You didn't have to stop," he said as he put the kettle on. "It really was lovely. What was it?"

"Just something that came to mind. And that's all there is. It isn't finished," he said, coming out into the kitchen. "I didn't know you enjoyed classical music."

"I'm not used to hearing it that much," John said as he put a spoonful of honey into Sherlocks waiting cup. "But that? It was almost like a lullaby."

Sherlock nodded, suddenly distracted. "Not exactly," he finally said, watching as John poured water into both cups. "I never noticed."

John looked at him, confused. "Noticed what?"

"Everything." Sherlock shook his head, "It's very disconserting."

John pushed his cup over. "You're not making any sense, Sherlock," he said patiently.

Sherlock sighed as well, "No, I suppose I'm not." Picking up his tea cup, he went out into the living room.

John followed him. "Dinner? I can call it in." he suddenly smiled. "They should have our order memorized by now."

Sherlock smiled as well. "Please."

*****

After the delivery person droppd off dinner, the two men sat at the table and traded little white boxes back and forth. "Try not to experiment on the leftovers?' John said before biting into an egg roll. "I'm working tomorrow and it'll save me from cooking when I get home."

Sherlock picked up a dumpling with a pair of chopsticks. "No promises."

 _Which is probably the best I'll do,_ John thought, resigned. Strangely he didn't mind so much now; it meant things were normal. _Or as normal gets for us._

He pushed over a wrapped fortune cookie. "Open it. See what it says."

Sherlock gave him a look. "John, you do realize ethat they can in no way predict the future. They're trite, mass marketed phrases at best." He frowned down at it. "And they're not even Chinese in origin."

John shrugged. "Maybe so, but it's fun to see what they say." He nudged the cookie closer. "Open it."

Sighing heavily, Sherlock tore open the wrapper and broke it in half. Pulling out the small slip of paper hiding within, he opened it and stopped. "What does yours say?" he asked suddenly, looking up.

Taking his cookie, john broke it in half and read the slip of paper hidden within. "You will find love in an unexpected place," he said, swallowing hard. he looked up as well. "And yours?"

"Telling the truth will grant you your heart's desire." Their eyes met. "John..."

John didn't hesitate. Reaching across the table, he pulled the other man into a hard kiss.

To his surprise, Sherlock reached out and cupped his face in his hands, deepening the kiss. Opening his mouth, he allowed John's questing tongue access, teasing it with his own. It was the sweetest thing either man had ever known.

When Sherlock finally drew away, he rested his head against the doctor's. "You taste like sweet and sour chicken," he remarked.

"And you taste like ginger tea," John said as well. "I like it."

Reaching out, Sherlock brushed a long finger along John's cheek. "What else do you like?"

John grinned and led him down the hall to his bedroom. "Let me show you." Closing the door behind him, he pulled Sherlock into another kiss.

They sat down on the bed, trading kisses back and forth as they stripped off eachother's clothes. Before either man knew what was happening, Sherlock was flat on his back in bed with John hovering over him. "Tell me you've done this before," he said seriously.

Sherlock gave him a look. "Did you honestly believe what that woman and my brother infered? I assure you, I do have some experience in this matter." He paused. "As I hope you do."

"I know what i'm doing," John said as he leaned down to kiss him again. A groan escaped Sherlock as their cocks pressed together. "Like that, then? I don't have anything with me and neither one of us is perpared for this." he began moving his hips. "Next time, though. I promise."

"Next time,' Sherlock repeated as he moved in time with John, clutchng him close. "Yes, John...yes..."

"Yes," John echoed, his fingers digging into Sherlock's shoulders. "Please, Sherlock...love..."

"John!" Sherlock cried out, shuddering under his partner as he came. resting his head on Sherlock's shoulder, John bit back a curse as he came all over both of their bellies. 

He sagged against his new lover, smiling as Sherlock began carding his fingers through his blond hair. "I'm not a cat," he said, not annoyed in the slightest. "You don't have to pet me."

"It's actually quite relaxing," Sherlock said, kissing the top of his head. Reaching over, he wiped then more or less clean with a handful of tissues before tossing them aside. "Go to sleep, John. I fully intend to see what other things you like first thing in the morning."

Pulling the blanket over them both, John smiled.


End file.
